Whispers In The Night
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: After Avalon's mother dies, Avalon isn't really sure what to do, but when her friend invites her to stay with her in Forks, Avalon accepts. Though this little trip will uncover things that she never expected. Lies will be uncovered, and questions will be answered. But can Avalon handle it all? Find out in Whispers In The Night. May be eventual love story
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new Twilight story, and I am super excited for it! I know I have a bad habit of not finishing stories, but I feel like this one is different. I will try to post chapters regularly, but it is not a promise yet. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Myer, I however do own my ocs, and some of the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Changes**

I just stared, heartbroken, as they lowered the casket that held my mother into the ground. Her death was still very hard to process. Not many people were here, we had no family, it was just us, and she had very few friends. Slowly everyone started to leave, until only I was left. I stayed for 15 more minutes until I too left. It was a long, and quiet drive home. When I arrived I slowly unlocked the door, and stepped in. It was dark, and uninviting. Like it knew what was wrong, and it too needed to be sad. I turned the light on, and light flooded the room. I took my shoes off, and slowly walked upstairs. I went straight to my bedroom, and turned the light on. It looked exactly the same, as if I never left. I didn't bother to change my clothes, I was just too tired, so I laid down in my bed, and went right to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke up to my cell phone going off. I sleepily pressed the answer button.

"Hey Avalon, how are you feeling today? I am so sorry I couldn't make it in time for yesterday."

"Hey Camryn, It's alright I understand, I'm okay I guess.

"I'm glad you're okay, I know how hard it is. Look I called to ask if you wanted to come down here and stay for a little while? You know, to just get away from things. It might be good for you, I can help with your ticket too.

"Well, maybe. I have to think about it."

"That's no problem hun."

"I just have to take care of a few things here first, and we'll talk more about it once I'm done."

"Alright, sounds good, I'll let you get off of here, and let you get things taken care of. Bye Ava."

"Okay, bye Cam."

As I got off the phone with Camryn, I decided to get ready for the day. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30. I guess I may have time to get the bigger things done. Like dropping out of college and cleaning out my dorm. As of now I knew I couldn't finish college. Maybe later on, just not now. I sighed, and headed for the shower. Once I got done, I got dressed. I put on black leggings, a black crop top, and black work boots, with a black and white plaid jacket tied around my waist. I didn't worry much about my hair and make up as I just grabbed my bag, and left.

Cleaning out my dorm took longer than I thought. Once done I decided to stop to get lunch. I had a quick lunch at Taco Bell, and then went back home, to start going through some of my mom things, and to clean everything. I started in the attic, it really needed cleaned.

About two hours into cleaning the attic I found an old worn out box under a desk. Curious, I opened it to find a bunch of really old pictures and newspaper articles. I looked through the pictures first. My guess was that they were family pictures. I found a few of my grandmother when she was younger, and some with my grandmother and another older girl. I believed this to be my great aunt Alice, the one who went mad, and was put into an asylum. The thing was, she didn't look to be mad, she looked perfectly normal. I looked through all of the pictures, and each one containing Alice, got more and more worrisome. She went from looking happy, to looking completely distraught, and scared. I didn't understand it. I put the pictures back, and picked up the articles. They were all about Alice. They pretty much all said the same thing **"Local girl emitted into Asylum, father fears his life"** Apparently my grandma's dad believed Alice wanted to kill him. I just didn't believe it though. I didn't know Alice, but there was just something that didn't seem right aobut the whole thing, like it wasn't the truth, and there was more to it. I read the last article. **"Local witch emitted into Asylum"** Witch? They believed she was a witch? I shook my head. Poor Alice, how scared and alone she must have felt. My grandma used to talk about her before she died, but she never mentioned that people thought she was a witch. I guess Alice had died an unknown death while at the Asylum, not much was explained about her death, just that it was a terrible accident. I didn't believe that either. I remember crying for Alice when grandma told me. How unfair I thought it was. I sighed, and closed the box. I put in on the desk this time, and finnished cleaning. It was around 7 pm when I finally finished, and I was starving, so I decided to order a pizza. Once the pizza was here I slowly ate and thought about Camryn's offer to stay with her for a bit, in Forks Washington. I had the money to do it, since my mom had some money before she died, and that and everything else, including the house and her car went to me, so it isn't like I couldn't afford it. My mother had about 80 grand saved up. My mom. I started to get teary eyed just thinking about her. How unfair life was to take her life away so suddenly. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away. I grabbed my phone and dialed Camryn's number.

"Hey Ava."

"Hey Cam, I called to talk about your offer. I would love to come and visit you in Forks, though I can pay for everything, no problem, since you will be letting me stay with you."

"Yay! I am so glad you decided to come! When do you think you'll leave?"

"Does the day after tomorrow sound alright?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome. Well I am going to go ahead and go to bed, and tomorrow I will get my ticket and let you know when my flight will land."

"Alrighty doll, I shall see you soon, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

I got off the phone with Cam, and cleaned the mess from the pizza. I really hoped Forks would do me some good. I changed into some night clothes, and went to bed, thinking of Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is really short, which I am sorry about, but next chapter should be longer, and will be introducing Avalon to the Cullens. Please let me know what you think in a review, also any suggestions would be welcomed, and looked at (:**

* * *

I stretched as I got off the plane. 35 hours on a plane going to Washington from Tennessee, was not the most comfortable. I grabbed my bags, and started looking for Camryn.

"Avalon, over here!"

I looked through the people in front of me and spotted Camryn, waving her arms at me. I smiled, and made my way over to her.

"I'm so glad your finally here!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Me too." I smiled. I was so grateful for my best friend. I honestly didn't know what I would do without her.

"So would you like to do anything before we go to the house, or maybe we can just watch movies and order pizza?"

"Movies and pizza sound good right now." I said laughing.

"Alrighty, lets get going then!"

It took a little over an hour to get to Cam's house in Forks, from Seattle. Once there she helped me get my things from the car, and take them to the guest bedroom, I would be staying in. I decided to just unpack everything later.

"So whatcha want to watch?" Camryn asked, as we made our way back down stairs.

"Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban?" I suggested.

"Harry Potter it is! Do you wanna put it in while I order the pizza?"

"Sure."

So for the rest of the night Camryn and I watched movies and ate pizza. So far coming here seemed like a good idea

 **Alice's P.O.V**

"Alice? Alice, what i it?" I heard Jasper, calling for me.

I was finally able to focus once my vision was over. Everyone was looking at me, no doubt wondering what I saw

"She's finally here! "I yelled out, bouncing up and down. I have been waiting months to finally meet her, and tomorrow I would finally get to meet my great niece Avalon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll so here is the third chapter, this chapter introduces our favorite vampire family! (: Reviews would be very appreciated, and anything you think should happen in oncoming chapters will be looked at and considered. Also who you think Avalon, and Kamryn should end up with (:**

* * *

It's been a week since I have been in Washington, staying with Kamryn. My emotions were all over the place and I looked like a mess. I kept having nightmares about human like creatures with blood red eyes and my moms death, and I barely slept because of it. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My mid back dark brown hair looked tangled and unkept, and my grey eyes looked cold and sunken in. I was disgusted with myself. Kamryn tried her best to help me, but right now I didn't think I could be helped.

"Avalon I am running into town to get a few things, want to come?" Kamryn asked walking into the bathroom.

"Sure. I guess"

"Alright, well you should probably get a jacket, it looks like it's going to rain."

I just nodded, and Kamryn left. I went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved grey sweater, and a pair of grey moccasin boots. I grabbed my plain black jacket and left the room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Kamryn and I left and went to the store. She had been right, it started to rain as soon as we left the house. We went to the grocery store to get a few nights worth of dinner, though while Kamryn was shopping I started to get the feeling I shouldn't be there.

"Hey Kam, is it okay if I go to the bookstore across the street real quick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie"

I handed her some grocery money and quickly made my way back outside. I started thinking about the strange feeling I got, not paying attention, when I felt like I ran into a brick wall. I gasped and fell backwards. For a moment I thought I hit the ground because the impact hurt like hell, but I realized someone had caught me from behind. I looked up and I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. A girl who was supposed to be dead a long time ago, my aunt Alice was standing right in front of me smiling, like she was excited. I knew it was her, you couldn't deny it. She looked a bit different from the pictures yeah, but it was her. I knew it was.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention" She said, still looking excited.

Every time I tried to speak nothing would come out. I just couldn't process it. Was I actually just seeing a ghost? No, she looked too real. I then realized the person behind me still had a hold of me. I looked back and my eyes widened. This dude was huge. Probably seeing my discomfort he let me go. I turned back to the girl who looked like Alice.

"I'm sorry, but what is your name?" I asked, finally finding my voice, barely.

"Alice."

I literally felt the color drain from my face, and I felt a panic attack coming on. This could not be happening. This wasn't real, it coudn't be. She couldn't be alive it wasn't possible.

"Avalon, I'm done." Kamryn yelled from across the parking lot, which snapped me out of my oncoming panic attack. Without thinking I bolted back to her, trying to get away from the aunt who was supposed to be dead. I snuck one look at them before I got into the car. She looked sad and confused. I quickly got in just as Kamryn shut the trunk. "Avalon are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." That was it, I felt the bile rise up. I quickly opened the door and threw up. "Avalon! Oh my god are you okay? What's wrong?" I didn't answer her though. I couldn't. I closed the door again once I stopped puking. What is wrong? Are you feeling sick? I can go back in and get you some medicince?"

"No, i'm fine, I just want to go home."

"Well alright, just let me know if you feel any worse."

I just nodded my head. I had started to shake. Maybe it was just a coincidence. A very big coincidence. I would have to look at the pictures again. I don't know why but I grabbed them right before I left. I looked over to Kamryn. She was biting her lip, which she always does when she is worried about something, which I knew that something was me. I really wasn't making things easy for her, and I felt so bad. I wasn't sure if I should tell her what was going on. Hell, I barely knew what was going on. Though Kamryn was my best friend, and I know I can trust her. Kam and I have been best friends since we were 5, we met in preschool. I remember I was her only friend, because the other kids were scared of her. She has Heterochromia, which means she has two different colored eyes. One is blue and the other is green. Back then I thought her eyes and her straight strawberry blonde hair were beautiful, cause I had never seen the hair color or the two different eye colors before, and that made me think she was special.

"So I know you've been having nightmares. If you need or want to talk about it i'm here. I hope you know that.

"How?"

"You scream in your sleep sometimes."

I looked down. I should probably tell her what I saw.

"Kam, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember the stories my grandma used to tell us about her sister Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Well after mom died, I was cleaning out the attic when I found a box full of pictures and articles of Alice. Kam, I saw her today, across from the grocery store."

Kamryn was quiet for a minute. I was too scared to look up.

"Are you sure? Because that looked like Alice Cullen you were talking to. I went to school with her."

"Kam I swear, it was my aunt!"

"Do you have the pictures with you?" Kam asked, looking at me for a second.

"Yeah."

"I want to see them."

We soon pulled up into the driveway, and I helped Kamryn take the bags in.

"You can go ahead and get the pictures. I'll put everything away."

I just nodded and went to my room. I kept the box on the top shelf of the closet. I walked back downstairs once I had them. I found Kam sitting on the couch. She patted the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down. I opened the box and handed her the stack of pictures. She started looking through them. At first she looked curious, then confused, then her face paled.

"Kam?"

"This looks exactly like Alice Cullen. Other then the long hair this is Alice, I know it is."

Even though this meant that my suppose to be dead great aunt was alive and hasn't aged, I was beyond happy I was no longer alone in this.

"So what do I do?"

"Bitch, don't you mean we? You dragged me into this, we are gonna find out as a team." Kamryn said, putting the pictures back into the box. I smiled for the first time since my mom died. "So I do remember a legend me and along with a few other people were told from the quileute tride. They talked about the cold ones. Vampires. And honestly that legend points right to the Cullen family. They did small but noticable things. Like every time it was sunny for the day, they just go camping, I don't know I just find it weird. Plus when we went to school they never talked to anyone. Until Bella Swan moved here, and her and Edward soon started dating. They just got married. I was invited, but I didn't want to leave you here alone. Another thing was, they are romanticaly involved with each other, Like Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emment. Emment was with Alice today when you saw her. They also all have the same golden colored eyes, and unaturally pale skin.

"Wait so they are all related?" I asked confused, since she said "the Cullen family"

"Well not by blood, aside from Rosalie and Jasper who are supposably twins. But Carlise and his wife Esme I guess adopted them. If you look and think about these things hard enough it is all just questionable. Something isn't right. And we should find out what."

"I also think Alice knows me. When I ran into her earlier she looked so happy when she saw me, and sad when I ran away. How do we find out?"

"That is very odd. I say we pay them a visit tomorrow."

 **Alice's P.O.V**

I watched as Avalon ran back to her friend who I recognized as Kamryn Hayes, She is one of Bella's friends who was invited to the wedding but couldn't come due to having a friend staying. She was allowed to bring her friend but she said she didn't think it would be a good idea. I can now see that friend is Avalon. I was hurt and also confused that she ran away. I wasn't sure why. I didn't see that in my vision. Emment and I watched as Avalon opened the car door and threw up everywhere. We both winced at that. This is a time that I really wished Edward was with me so he could read her mind and find out why she is so scared.

"Come on Alice we should go back home now." Emment said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and followed him to the car.

"It was quiet the whole ride home, I didn't feel like talking, I was too upset. Once we got home everyone was around me, waiting to hear what happened.

"When she saw me she looked confused and terrified. She ended up running away."

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Rose spoke up.

"Do you think that maybe she has seen pictures of you, and knows about you from your sister?"

My eyes widened. Of course Cynthia probably told her about me, and had pictures. I went to say something but was cut off when I had another vision.

I could see Avalon an Kamryn coming to the house, letting us know that they knew we weren't human. That's when my vision ended.

"Alice?" Jasper said slowly.

"They know. They're coming tomorrow."

Everyone's eyes widened. I knew that it was dangerous to have two more humans knowing about us, but as long as it meant Avalon could be with me then I was willing to risk it. The problem was, getting everyone else to agree with me.


End file.
